Gato Preto
by Bidinha
Summary: Para o terror de Gilbert, um novo habitante peludo chega à mansão dos Nightray. Vincent se esforça para livrar o irmão desse problema, mas Gilbert não parece gostar muito dos métodos de seu irmãozinho.


**Meu Deus! Estou postando uma fanfic! Até eu pensei que esta conta estava morta! De fato, eu nunca mais tinha escrito uma fanfic, mas ao me deparar com a falta de material abordando a relação entre o Vincent e o Gilbert em português, não pude ficar de braços cruzados. Esses dois precisam de mais amor! **

**Sobre a fic, ando lendo uns contos de terror então tentei criar uma atmosfera mais sombria, mas não chega a ter nenhuma cena forte. Não tem yaoi, apenas umas pitadas de amor ém vale avisar que a história se passa pouco tempo depois de Gil ser adotado, ou seja, os dois ainda são bem novos.**

**Nenhum dos personagens citados aqui me pertencem, são todos propriedade de Jun Mochizuki (que cá entre nós, nos últimos tempos vêm implorando que seus leitores shipem os irmãos Nightray). **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gilbert podia dizer que já havia visto coisas horríveis em sua vida, mas aquela monstruosidade era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a coisa mais terrível que já se colocara em seu campo de visão. Aliás, chamá-lo de monstruosidade era um eufemismo. Aquilo era uma criatura hedionda, uma besta dantesca feita de pelos e garras e enormes olhos amarelos que cintilavam com uma luz fria e agourenta. Gilbert nem sabia que um gato podia ser tão grande!

Enquanto essa torrente de pensamentos passava pela mente escandalizada de Gilbert, ele permanecia parado no meio da sala de música. Ele não esperava por aquilo. Estava procurando por um lugar quieto para passar um momento sozinho quando de repente foi interceptado pelos olhos enormes do gato encima do piano. Ele era grosso e peludo, tinha a cara achatada e caída, com as sobrancelhas baixas e uns bigodes enormes que o davam um ar ranzinza e ameaçador. Estava parado, olhando para Gil de cima, com aquele típico olhar de superioridade felina. Apenas a ponta do rabo se movia. Para cima e para baixo. Lentamente.

O que Gil poderia fazer naquele momento além de quedar-se olhando a criatura, aterrorizado? Qual poderia ser sua reação diante do balançar ameaçador daquele rabo tão preto e tão peludo? Ele já havia até perdido a noção do tempo enquanto hipnotizado pelo olhar penetrante do gato quando finalmente foi despertado de seu torpor por um som. Uma risada. Uma risada baixa e discreta que vinha do fundo da garganta. Em um salto, Gil olhou para o ponto atrás dele de onde vinha o barulho e viu, escorado no vão da porta, seu irmão mais novo, observando-o com uma expressão sutilmente entretida.

_ Você fica com uma cara tão adorável quanto está com medo. _ Comentou Vincent após ver que o irmão percebera sua presença.

Com passos leves, deslizou para o lado de Gilbert, desviando o olhar para o gato encima do piano. _ Vejo que conheceu Tudor, o novo bichinho da Vanessa. Ela o trouxe ontem, ganhou de um conhecido que queria se desfazer dele. Estava toda boba na hora do chá da tarde, alisando ele no colo, parecia bem dócil, deixou todo mundo fazer carinho nele. _ Deu uma pausa para olhar o irmão. Gilbert não tirava mais os olhos do animal, com medo de que, em seu momento de distração, o bichano surgisse magicamente aos seus pés, como os gatos costumam fazer.

Toda essa concentração não queria dizer que ele não havia prestado atenção nas palavras do irmão mais novo, muito pelo contrário, suas feições ainda mais cheias de medo eram a prova de que ele não só tinha captado o que o irmão disse, como também processara a informação chegando à conclusão de que, dali em diante, ele teria que dividir o teto da mansão com aquela monstruosidade. Já podia imaginar como seria: Ele encontrando a criatura nos lugares mais inesperados, tendo seu susto retrucado pela expressão calma do animal, como se ele já estivesse a sua espera. Ou então quando ele estivesse calmamente andando pelos corredores seria abordado pela massa peluda ambulante que se embrenharia em seus pés, batendo com a cabeça pesada e enorme em suas pernas, fazendo com que ele caia. Pior, e se a criatura surgisse em seu quarto a noite? Saído sabe-se lá de onde _ esses bichos tem uma estranha habilidade de entrar em lugares supostamente fechados _ e enquanto ele estivesse deitado, sentiria o peso de quatro grandes patas em sua cama e depois, do grande corpo peludo se deitando, com aqueles olhos o observando enquanto dormia. Um calafrio subiu pela espinha de Gilbert com esse ultimo pensamento.

_ Huuummm... Você não gosta nem um pouco de gatos né? _ Comentou Vincent ao ver o irmão estremecer. _ Também acho que foi uma falta de consideração da Vanessa trazer o gato sem avisar ninguém. _ Permaneceu um momento em silêncio, trocando olhares com o animal. _ Ei Gil, se você tem medo do gato eu posso dar um jeito nele!

Rapidamente Gilbert tirou os olhos do gato para olhar o irmão. Vincent estava sorrindo. Um sorriso doce e inocente, mas Gilbert percebia uma discreta malícia em seus olhos. Se aquilo era uma percepção mais apurada ganhada nos anos de convivência ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação, ele não sabia, mas não conseguia deixar de ter um mau pressentimento.

_ Vince! Não diga essas coisas! A Vanessa vai ficar uma fera se você fizer alguma coisa com o bicho dela e se o... o gato... acabar se machucando... bem... _ Gilbert não gostava nem de falar sobre aquela criatura. O que não queria dizer que ele não se importava se seu irmão fizesse algum mal a ele.

_ Humph... Eu não me importo se a Vanessa ficar brava comigo, ela já não gosta da gente mesmo.

_ Mesmo assim, ela pode fazer com que você fique de castigo ou seja punido de algum jeito e eu não quero você se metendo em problemas!

Vincent sorriu. Colocou-se entre Gilbert e o gato e segurou as mãos do irmão mais velho. _ Gil é uma pessoa tão gentil! Se você continuar sendo assim tão gentil com todo mundo, é você quem vai se meter em muitos problemas, mas não fica preocupado não! _ Vincent se aproximou um pouco mais, acariciando o rosto do irmão levemente, com a ponta dos dedos. _ Eu vou sempre, sempre estar ao seu lado para tomar conta de você viu?

Em um movimento brusco Gilbert se livrou das mãos de Vincent e andou uns paços para traz. Algumas vezes, as demonstrações de carinho de seu irmãozinho lhe causavam um estranho frio no estômago.

_ Eu... eu sou o irmão mais velho, então você não deveria se preocupar comigo! _ Embora tentasse fazer sua voz soar firme e repreensiva, o que saia de sua boca eram palavras atrapalhadas e vacilantes. Gilbert era, certamente, uma desgraça como irmão mais velho. _ E... bem...

Antes de encontrar suas palavras, Gilbert se viu a mercê do que ele mais temia. Sentiu um veludo espesso e quente roçando contra sua perna, acompanhado pelo terrível som rouco e grave que vinha do fundo das entranhas da criatura. Aquilo era demais para Gilbert. Perdendo de vez a compostura soltou um grito de horror e se jogou no chão, cobrindo o rosto com os braços e tentando rastejar-se para longe da fera. Enquanto encolhido sob o piso de madeira, veio a seu ouvido o baque surdo de algo que atinge com força um objeto macio, seguido pelo grito estridente do felino. Imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido e conseguiu criar coragem para abrir os olhos.

O gato corria pelo cômodo como uma sombra animada por algum tipo de força maligna. Ao seu encalço vinha Vincent, cujo semblante antes doce agora era distorcido pelo ódio visceral. Aparentemente os barulhos que tinha ouvido foram o som de algum golpe que seu irmão teria deferido no felino e a resposta do animal à agressão sofrida. Agora Vincent tentava alcançar o bicho para puni-lo mais propriamente por ter assustado seu adorado irmão, mas nem sua agilidade infantil era equiparável aos rápidos movimentos do felino, que logo se esgueirou por uma brecha na porta e desapareceu na penumbra do corredor da mansão.

Por uns momentos Vincent permaneceu diante da porta, olhando o lugar por onde o gato fizera sua fuga com visível frustração, ainda ofegando pela perseguição que fizera. Depois de uns instantes recuperou o fôlego e a calma, tornou a se dirigir ao irmão ainda caído no chão do cômodo.

_ Não se preocupe Gil! Eu ainda dou um jeito naquela coisa para você!

E antes que Gilbert pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de protesto, Vincent se retirou da sala, indo à busca do animal com um sorriso no rosto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

O acontecimento da sala de música inquietara Gilbert. Com uma preocupação quase que febril, procurou pelo seu irmão por todos os cantos da morada dos Nightray. Foi dês de os sombrios porões usados para estocar suprimentos até os ricos aposentos de seu pai adotivo, onde ele se esgueirou sem ser percebido. Durante toda a busca sentiu uma angustia latente. Esperava que a qualquer momento fosse interceptado pelo maldito felino ou pela noticia de que Vincent teria feito alguma maldade com ele. A cada cômodo que ele entrava já antecedia a imagem de Vanessa em prantos ou de um de seus irmãos mais velhos blasfemando contra ele e seu irmãozinho. Mas não aconteceu nada. O dia que se passou foi dominado por uma peculiar placidez que pouco se via naquela mansão obscura.

Ao juntar-se aos membros presentes da família no jantar, não viu nem Vincent, nem o gato, nem nada que pudesse justificar suas preocupações. Ao servirem a comida sua suposta mãe dirigiu-se a ele perguntando sobre o paradeiro da outra criança adotada. Gilbert apenas acenou a cabeça negativamente. Aparentemente aquilo já foi o suficiente para a condessa que, sem tocar mais no assunto, voltou-se para sua refeição. Durante a ceia, a calma reinou sobre os presentes à mesa.

Agradecidamente ignorado em seu canto, Gilbert prestava atenção aos assuntos discutidos, fatos banais sobre a vida naquela casa, sobre a nobreza local e alguns tópicos referentes a política e negócios. Aparentemente nada de anormal se dera sob aquele teto durante o dia que se passara, ou se por acaso acontecera, nenhum dos presentes tinha se dado conta. Vanessa parecia tranqüila, conversando alegremente com a mãe sobre bailes e eventos. Isso confortava Gilbert. Mesmo assim havia algo naquela sufocante paz que o perturbava, como se ela fosse, na verdade, o prelúdio de algo terrível que estaria por vir.

Ao termino da ceia, Gilbert voltou à sua busca. Perambulou pelos corredores até tarde da noite, quando finalmente se rendeu ao cansaço e foi até seu quarto. Chegando lá foi surpreendido pela imagem de seu irmão sentado sobre a cama, já vestido em sua camisola e arrancando o olho de botão do rosto de uma boneca de pano com sua tesoura.

_ Ai está você! _ Exclamou alegremente ao ver o irmão mais velho entrando no aposento. _ O que estava fazendo por ai tão tarde? Fiquei preocupado.

_ Eu é que pergunto onde você estava! _ Gritou Gilbert. Não conseguia deixar de se irritar com o descaso do irmão depois de passar o dia à sua procura. _ Você desapareceu no meio da tarde e eu não te achei mais em lugar nenhum! Sumiu até mesmo na hora do jantar! Você pelo menos comeu alguma coisa?

A cada exclamação feita pelo irmão, Vincent parecia ficar mais e mais feliz. Deleitava-se ao ver o querido irmão expressando sua preocupação por ele.

_ Não se preocupe Gil, hoje eu estava sem vontade de comer "em família" então fui para a cozinha e pedi que uma criada preparasse um lanche para mim. Não é a primeira vez que eu faço isso.

_ E o que você estava fazendo que eu não te achei em lugar nenhum?

_ Estava procurando pelo Tudor.

_ Tudor? Que Tudor?

_ O gato da Vanessa! Já se esqueceu dele?

Gilbert apenas fitou o irmão em silêncio. Era o que ele temia. Não podia permitir que ele fizesse alguma coisa com aquele gato. Aproximou-se do irmão e subiu na cama, sentando ao seu lado. Olhou bem em seus olhos com seriedade e ainda um pouco de preocupação e disse.

_ Vince, por favor, me prometa que você não vai fazer nada com aquele gato.

Vincent piscou confuso.

_ Mas Gil odeia gatos.

_ Sim, eu odeio, mas se você machucá-lo a Vanessa vai ficar muito triste.

_ Eu não me importo com o que a Vanessa pensa...

_ Mas devia!

A seriedade e o tom repreensivo na voz Gilbert causaram estranheza a Vincent. Não estava acostumado com o irmão falando com ele daquela maneira.

_ Tente entender Vince, as vezes nós temos que levar em conta o sentimento dos outros. Mesmo quando não é uma pessoa de quem você gosta isso não te dá o direito de simplesmente ignorar o que ela pensa. Você já esta crescendo, deveria aprender a ser menos egoísta e a socializar melhor com os outros.

Vincent permaneceu calado por uns instantes. Olhava fixamente para um ponto do chão. Gilbert não podia ver direito sua expressão, pois daquele ângulo, os cabelos loiros de Vincent cobriam boa parte de seu rosto. Após o breve silêncio ele lentamente ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o irmão, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

_ Gilbert é mesmo uma pessoa muito gentil.

_ Você me promete?

_ Está bem, eu prometo.

A tensão nos traços de Gilbert desapareceu dando lugar a um sorriso. Parece que ele finalmente tinha conseguido colocar um pouco de bom senso que na cabeça do irmão. Beijou-lhe o rosto como que dando uma recompensa pelo bom comportamento e Vincent deixou escapar um riso.

_ Mas se arruma logo para vir dormir Gil! _ Disse enquanto se jogava de costas na cama. _ Eu estou tão cansaaaaado.

_ Está bem, está bem.

Gilbert despiu-se rapidamente e colocou suas vestes de dormir. Seu irmão o esperava já debaixo dos lençóis. Apagou as velas do quarto e logo que se ajeitara em seu lugar na cama, pôde sentir os braços de seu irmãozinho o envolvendo e o peso de sua cabeça sendo colocado sobre seu ombro.

_ Boa noite Gil. _ Disse em um suspiro de prazer.

_ Boa noite Vince.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Por nenhum motivo aparente, Gilbert acordara no meio da noite.

Ainda sonolento, indagava qual teria sido o motivo de ele ter despertado. Alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, podia sentir isso, mas seus sentidos dormentes ainda não conseguiam captar exatamente onde estava o problema. Não estava com fome nem sede, não sentia vontade de ir ao banheiro e não conseguia se recordar de nenhum barulho ou sonho inquietante que poderia tê-lo acordado. Virou-se nas cobertas ainda intrigado pelo súbito despertar até que, de repente, percebeu o fator estranho que tirou o seu sono. Frio.

Gilbert estava sentindo um frio desconcertante. Mais especificamente, sentia a falta calor do corpo de seu irmão na cama. Ao dar-se conta disso uma descarga de adrenalina percorreu seu corpo devolvendo toda a sua lucidez. Tateou o resto da cama, revirando os lençóis para confirmar se realmente o outro se encontrava ausente. Nada. Pôs-se em pé com um salto e acendeu a vela encima do criado mudo. Percorreu com ela pelo quarto e pelo banheiro, mas nenhum sinal de seu irmão.

A este ponto Gilbert já havia sido tomado por um medo que beirava o terror. Sabia que tinha de impedir que Vincent fizesse o que quer que ele tenha ido fazer. Correu para fora do cômodo e mergulhou na impenetrável escuridão da mansão dos Nightray.

Não corria com receio de que nisso apagasse a chama de sua vela, mas andava o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas permitiam. Tinha vontade de gritar pelo nome do irmão, mas não ousava correr o risco de acordar algum de seus familiares. Não sabia para onde ia, apenas percorria os corredores e virava em uma ou outra intercessão de maneira aleatória. Era uma noite especialmente escura, com um teto de espessas nuvens impedindo a passagem da luz da lua. Com sua vela, Gilbert conseguia ver apenas alguns palmos diante de si. Adicionando a isso o silêncio opressor daqueles corredores, a impressão criada era a de uma desolação funesta, como se Gilbert nunca mais fosse conseguir escapar daquele mundo de trevas. Tinha a sensação de ter acabado de deixar seus aposentos e já não fazia a mínima idéia de que parte da morada ele se encontrava. Aos poucos ia perdendo as esperanças e encontrar Vincent.

Até o momento em que ouviu aquele grito.

Em sua ansiedade fora surpreendido por um grito terrível. Era um grito longo, agudo e desesperado, que parecia ter saído da boca de algo que não pertence a este mundo. O barulho o atingira como um raio, provocando arrepios em seu corpo e uma súbita taquicardia. Em algum canto obscuro de sua memória Gilbert pôde reconhecer naquele som o inútil pedido de socorro daqueles se vêem face a face com a morte. De maneira quase que instintiva, seguiu o grito. Supostamente a criatura não sofrera de morte instantânea, já que continuou gemendo em agonia por mais algum tempo. Isso permitiu que Gilbert pudesse se guiar pelo som até finalmente dar com uma porta aberta de onde vinha uma tremulante luz de velas.

Apesar o esforço feito para encontrar aquele lugar, Gilbert se viu paralisado diante da porta escancarada. Temia o que poderia encontrar se olhasse através dela. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo, pois em sua cabeça tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido era, mesmo que indiretamente, sua culpa. Ele era o culpado e agora se via sem coragem de ver o que tinha sido feito em seu nome.

Olhou para a pálida luz refletida sobre o chão de mármore e viu que dentro do cômodo algo se movia. Momentos depois a imagem de Vincent saiu do quarto. Levava a camisola branca encharcada de vermelho e entre seus dedos uma tesoura pingava. Mirou o irmão mais velho como se já esperasse encontrá-lo ali, parado no meio do corredor à sua espera.

_ Desculpa Gil, acabei quebrando a promessa. _ Ele sorria enquanto falava. Ao mesmo tempo, em seus olhos havia algo semelhante à tristeza, mas que não era tristeza. Era um sentimento bem mais profundo que, devido ao seu estado atual, Gilbert não pôde reconhecer. _ Eu sei que você fica triste quando eu faço essas coisas, mas se você fica só se preocupando com os outros, vai precisar de alguém que se preocupe com você, não é? Eu não podia deixar uma coisa que te faz sofrer tanto continuar andando por ai, podia? Não esqueça Gil, que tudo, tudo, _tudo_ o que eu faço, faço pensando no que é melhor para você, mesmo que as vezes você não entenda.

Dizendo isso Vincent passou direto pelo irmão, se retirando. Gilbert permaneceu estático em seu lugar, suas mãos tremiam e em seu rosto havia a nítida expressão de medo. Continuou assim até ser acordado de seu choque pelo som de passos que se aproximavam, muito provavelmente atraídos pelos gritos finais do felino. A culpa e o horror que o dominavam deram lugar ao simples temor criminoso, afastando pensamentos mais sombrios de sua mente para que ele pudesse atender à urgente necessidade de fuga.

Rapidamente virou-se para traz em busca do irmão, mas já era tarde demais. Gilbert perdera Vincent de vista em meio à escuridão.


End file.
